degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Missheidiknows/This Is Why 2 - Same Old Fluttery Feeling In My Stomach
2 Same Old Fluttery Feeling In My Stomach We're sitting here...it's quiet and my gut feels like it's in knots... I check the time on the dashboard and see that it's only been two minutes since he parked on the curb of a slow street, it's felt longer than two minutes but I say nothing and continue starring out the window, not being able to help recalling the incident from last week that had led up to me avoiding Eli and also the reason why I was so angry at K.C. It had started out relatively normal, mom had dropped me off at school and I'd gone to my locker and gotten my things for class and for about 3 periods things had been perfectly fine...then lunch came and thats when things went downhill. Me and Adam had been heading to the cafeteria, wondering where Eli was when our question had been answered by watching as K.C. threw Eli against the lockers and attempted to beat him up, I say 'attempted' because Drew and the rest of the jocks from the football team had kept him from going at him. Eli hadn't seemed rattled at all, he'd merely glared back at K.C. just as angrily, his usually light green seemingly darker as he starred at my ex-boyfriend with un-abashed disgust and anger. Of course we'd gone up to him and asked what was going on but he'd said nothing and walked away from us, I'd watched him go in even more confusion. He'd been avoiding me ever since the Romeo and Juliet scene we'd done a week ago and I'd tried talking to him but he wouldn't even look at me. I'd asked Adam what was going on with Eli but he'd told me he didn't know anything and that even if he did he wouldn't tell me for the sake of the 'guy code', whatever that was. And if that hadn't been enough, the very same day K.C. had dragged me to the empty computer lab and proceeded to yell at me about Eli, much like earlier today just less contact, of course I'd told him he was crazy before proceeding to leave but not before K.C. told me something...which I wasn't sure if I wanted to believe or not...he'd said that...Eli had killed his last girlfriend... And then suddenly Eli had decided he'd given me enough of the silent treatment but I'd begun avoiding him, mostly because I hadn't known how to act in front of him but alos I was a little hurt that he'd avoided me also... I shook my head to myself and crossed my arms over my chest, Eli said nothing and starred out at the middle of the street with a far off look in his eye, "This is where I killed my girlfriend..." "Wh-excuse me?" Oh crap, K.C. had been right...no wait, what if it was an accident? Yeah, it could have been an accident or something...which would definitely explain the hearse...I swallowed nervously when he turned to look at me, his eyes sad. "Last year, we had a fight, it got messy, I said things I shouldn't have...she was really upset...took off on her bike in the night...and got hit by a car." I opened and closed my mouth, feeling like a fish in a tank, "I-I am so sorry." "Just like that the closest person in my life was gone...because of me...it's not fair...why should I get to be happy?" "...Eli..." He trained his gaze on me again and I felt an irritated feeling flow through me, I reeled my arm back and smack him hard, his head flew to the side and his eyes widened, just like that the tense atmosphere dissipated. His hand flew to his cheek and he turned to me. "What the hell Clare!?" "That's why you've been avoiding me!?" "What?" "You've been avoiding me because of something like this!?" His eyes narrowed angrily and he got out of the car, I unbuckled myself and went out after him, his back was turned to me and his hands were flexing, probably in an attempt to calm himself. "Hello?" I asked angrily, he turned around to face and I almost flinched at the glare he directed towards me, "What!?" "I just poured my heart out to you and you slapped me!?" "You didn't let me finish you idiot!" I yelled back, taking a step towards him, he did the same. "Finish what!?" "Eli what happened wasn't your fault! You didn't hit her with the car, you had a fight that was all, I know it sucks that she died right after you were fighting but you have to understand, blaming yourself won't change anything!" "It's the only thing I can do!" "No it isn't and you know it! Eli what happened was terrible but you can't live the rest of your life feeling miserable over something you had no control over!" "Then what am I supposed to do!?" "Move on!" "I can't!" "Then what?! Are you going to mope for the rest of your life by yourself!?" I yelled back, he said nothing and kept his gaze to the ground, I took a deep breath and forced myself to calm down...I could only imagine what it felt like but...Eli shouldn't have to suffer and blame himself for something he didn't do. I took another step closer to him and touched a hand to his cheek. He flinched but made no move to step away, taking a shaky breath I inched my face closer to his and placed my other hand on the other side of his face, his sad green eyes looked up at me and I felt them tug at my heart strings...I didn't like that look...I didn't like it at all. "Eli..." When our lips were mere millimeters apart I paused, looking into his eyes before taking the plunge and kissing him. I felt fireworks practically spark to life behind my closed eyelids and melted into his arms, which I hadn't even noticed that he'd wrapped around me. It was the same old fluttery feeling in my stomach that I'd gotten the first time i'd shared a kiss with K.C. only stronger. I slid my hands around his neck along with my arms, pulling him down closer and feeling tingles rush down my spine when he deepened the kiss. It was sweet and surprisingly tender, like he was treating me as if I were something...special. - I starred down mine and Eli's entangled fingers and looked up at him over my shoulder, we were sitting at the back of his hearse on comfy pillows, me in between his legs with my back to his warm chest. He smiled and leaned down, pecking me sweetly. "So..." I mumbled, he smirked and kissed the tip of my nose, leaning his head back onto the side of the window. "So?" He mimicked. "I know this will probably ruin the moment but...why did K.C. push you into the lockers the other day?" I felt him tense but he didn't moved away. Letting out a sigh he wrapped his free arm around my waist in a...dare I say it, possessive manner. "He told me to stay away from you and I teased him a little about how he lost his chance and...I may or may not have insulted his intelligence." "K.C.'s in the gifted program." I stated, giggling when he scoffed as if it mattered. "Anyways, after I made a comment on his jock status he pushed me into the locker and rest you saw." "Wow..." "Yeah..." "Guy's fight over the stupidest things." He made an offended noise and pushed me to the floor, settling on top of me with a predatory gleam in his eyes, "This is why we were fighting" He stated, motioning down at me, I laughed and pulled him down for a kiss. "Idiot." --- ---- ----- ------- ----------- A/N: So there you have it, this is my take on how it should've gone! I switched the page thingy so it's be a different name or whatever so yeah...hope you guys enjoyed it, now if you'll excuse me I'm tired and I would life to go to sleep, adios! P.S. COMMENT/VOTE PLZ! Category:Blog posts